goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nqrse
nqrse is an utaite rapper. He started uploading videos to NND around early 2013, with his first cover being "Emotional". Although not very noticed at first, much of his recognition as an utaite began in mid 2014. On October 31, 2014, nqrse uploaded "Happy Halloween" which was his first solo song cover. It has since then reached over 1 million+ views and 17k mylists as of April 2018. Often, nqrse collaborate with other utaite, such as Araki, Reol and Natsushiro Takaaki. Many of these collaborations have made an impact on nqrse's success, therefore making him a very acknowledgeable rapper in the utaite community. Even though nqrse has covered many songs, he only has 3 videos with the 'utattemita' tag uploaded under his Nico ID. These are "Happy Halloween", "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" and "Ifuudoudou". When rapping, nqrse's voice can be very powerful and expressive, yet airy at times. His verses are known to be fast-paced with little pauses, showing how experienced he is with his ability to rap. Also, when writing his rap lyrics, nqrse often inserts "perverted" lyrics and swear words, as well as use bits of English. Although nqrse may be known mainly for his raps, he can also sing. His singing voice is said to be different as opposed to his rapping. Sometimes he incorporates some of his rapper persona into it such as in his cover of "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" featuring Araki. His singing voice can be very soft and emotional, or strong and breathtaking. nqrse's voice also tends to have different auras for each song that he covers, making his singing ability more powerful than what it already is. He can even sing high notes, such as in "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi", but his throat tends to strain since his voice is naturally deep. It is noted that most of the covers that he sings, without adding rap verses, appear only on his YouTube channel. And before it got shut down, nqrse often uploaded covers of different songs to his TmBox. His most popular collab cover is "LUVORATORRRRRY!" with Reol, reaching over 26.8 million views on YouTube and 35k mylists on NND as of April 2018. His closest friend is Natsushiro Takaaki, who sometimes features nqrse as a special guest in his one-man lives. They often host namahousou and TwitCast together by either playing games or talk about upcoming concerts, albums, or songs. The two also released their first collaborative mini-album "Natsu Comi Otoshimashita" on August 27, 2016. nqrse also released his first solo album "NEGATIVE" at the Comiket 91 event on December 31, 2016. In this album, he invited a few fellow utaite, some of which included Soraru, Mafumafu and luz, who are also regulars of the XYZ Tour. In Goanimate, nqrse appears along with Araki, un:c, kradness, Piko and luz. *Voice: Jennifer *Likes: Drinking mochaccino, reading magical girl manga, babysitting *Dislikes: Earthquakes, his evil clone, when the troublemakers call Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King *Singing voice: Himself Trivia *He is 170cm tall (5'7"). *His bloodtype is B. *He has lived in Nagasaki before moving to Tokyo. *He is afraid of earthquakes. When living in Tokyo, he has to experience even more earthquakes than in Nagasaki and he still can't get used to it. *He had a cat while he lived in Nagasaki. His cat's name is "Tada" (lit. free), because it was picked. Ever since nqrse had rescued his cat, it became free (it now has a place to live) when nqrse brought it to his home. Though he wants to bring it to Tokyo with him, it's still living with his mother in his hometown. *He likes to drink mochaccino, and enjoys tweeting pictures of it. He even recommended Natsushiro Takaaki to try it. *He reads shoujo manga. *His favorite fruit is peach. *He is called as "a pig" by Natsushiro Takaaki. Lon and GigaP call him, "Naruse-chan" (なるせちゃん). *nqrse loves to play Splatoon and his fated enemy is Soraru. They often play together but either sit in opposite teams or create solo fights. There are at least 2 live broadcasts in which the duo fight against each other for more than 3 hours. On the other hand, nqrse also plays Splatoon with Natsushiro Takaaki in team mode. Both fellows have similar tactics: both are best as far shooters. nqrse is a serial killer in this game. *Luz and Natsushiro Takaaki are his best friends. *nqrse wears glasses at home and contacts when he's going out. His eyesight is 0.2. *Some of the Nico Nico fans think that he is a female. *Some of the Save-Ums fans say that he sounds like Custard. Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good males Category:Male Characters